


In the Stables

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [21]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective





	In the Stables

The stables were dimly lit as Mary returned with her horse, Epona. They were alone except for the other horses, who grazed on hay, or drank from troughs. Mary let Epona into her stable and patted her muzzle.   
“Rather pretty, your horse.”   
Mary turned and saw Mabel Lane Fox with her back to the nearest beam, smiling sideways at her.   
“She’s a very faithful friend to me.”   
Mabel moved in closer, so close, Mary could feel her warmth. One moment they were staring, the next, Mary felt herself pinned to the door as they kissed, Mabel’s hands under Mary’s blouse.


End file.
